overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth Overlord
The Fourth Overlord is the fourth known holder of the Overlord's mantle and fiercest enemy of the Glorious Empire, who led a ruthless campaign of conquest that made him the undisputed sovereign of the world for some years. Traveling widely around the world in search of new lands to subjugate, the Fourth Overlord has earned a number of epithets and aliases from those who have suffered the affects of his vile actions. In Nordberg Town he was known during his youth as the Witch-boy, for there he experimented his first nefarious magical powers against the other children of the city (however today only his first mistress, Kelda, dares to call him this way, and only by using it like affectionate nickname). In the Elven Resistance he is the Scourge of Nature, following the destruction of the Nordberg Sanctuary, by his hand, and the agonizing death of all the creatures who lived in there. In the Glorious Empire he is the Demon Lord of Nordberg, following his bloody conquest of the snow-covered city of Nordberg Town at the head of a demonic-looking minion army. When he was a child he was also jokingly called by his minions The Overlad. History Early life After his father, the Third Overlord, was trapped in the Infernal Abyss, his mother left the Dark Tower and abandoned him outside the gates of Nordberg. The empire of the Third Overlord started to fall into chaos without its iron fist leadership, until its complete annihilation due to the Great Cataclysm that destroyed the lands around the Dark Tower, leaving behind the Wasteland. Overlord II Several years later, still a young child, he was found by a group of brown Minions on the outskirts of the town. The people there greatly disliked and feared him, likely due to his magical abilities, except for Kelda, who already had a mild crush on him, despite his status as an outsider. During the Midwinter's Eve festival, the Glorious Empire sent a force of soldiers to Nordberg, threatening to destroy the town if they didn't surrender all their magic users. The villagers threw the Witch-boy over the walls, but he was able to escape capture thanks to the Minions. He was then raised by Minion Master Gnarl. As he was raised in Netherworld Tower, the Glorious Empire rose to power. When he came of age, after thirteen years in the Netherworld with the Minions, he assumed his rightful place as Overlord. Shortly after proving he was Overlord, he conquered Nordberg in revenge of the villagers casting him out to the empire. There he defeated the local governor, Borius and took his first mistress, Kelda. He then proceeded to conquer the Empire held Everlight, where he defeated the town's governess, another agent working for the Empire, and rescued Juno, another mistress, from Everlight. Next, he traveled to the Wastelands, a barren land destroyed by the Great Cataclysm, and found its sanctuary. Here, he joined the elves and drained Fay, their queen, to power the Tower Heart. The Overlord then took Fay, dead or alive, as his third and final mistress. He finally launched a major strike against the Empire, smashing through its anti-magic shield by catapulting the Tower Heart at the walls of the Imperial City. He proceeded to conquer the Empire Heartlands. A mysterious prophet (later revealed as the once-mistress Rose) appeared and predicted he would share the fate as his father (the Third Overlord) if he followed on the same path, bringing him to some sort of exile or gory death. She eventually allies herself with him as he proceeds to conquer Empire City, stating that Solarius has become corrupt and that the Overlord's Darkness is necessary. After finding Solarius and discovering that he is actually Florian Greenheart (a servant of queen Fay and the cause of the Great Cataclysm), Rose informs him that he has gone mad with power and must be stopped before he can destroy all traces of good in him. Solarius then jumped into a great vat where he had been storing all the magical energies his Empire had been gathering from across the world and transformed into the Devourer. After fighting the newly formed Devourer, the Overlord realizes that in order for there to be evil, there must be good, and the only thing that could destroy a great evil is an even greater evil. The Overlord accepts that he is that greater evil. After killing the Devourer, the Overlord destroys the "Glorious Empire" and takes his rightful place as ruler of all the land as Overlord. But as Gnarl says, his father, the Third Overlord, now a god, will find a way to escape the Infernal Abyss somehow. Overlord: Fellowship of Evil The Overlord was eventually destroyed by the Shining Justice, along with his empire. One of the four Netherghuls: Inferna, Cryos, Hakon or Malady are each fighting to take their place as Overlord. Netherworld Tower Upgrades Even though the Overlord may pay for an abundance of decorative upgrades for the tower, concerning his mistresses , he only has one such addition. : Appearance and Personality The Witch-boy was an extremely tall, broad, and fearsomely strong man, even larger than his legendary father, the Third Overlord. He was bull-like, with massive shoulders, a thick neck, and a wide chest. His arms were a little short but heavily thewed, thick as the trunk of small trees and capable to wield a two-handed greatsword or battle-axe with just one hand. Both outside and inside the battlefield he wore a thick plate armor that was so heavy that no ordinary man would be able to move, let alone fight effectively while wearing it, making him nigh-invincible in combat. He also wore a three-horned plate helm with only a narrow slit for vision, through which his angry-looking, bright yellow eyes were able to spot the enemy, while keeping his facial features completely hidden. There is, however, little doubt that by far his most peculiar physical characteristic was his skin: crystal-blue in color and covered in white spiraling symbols. There are various theories that can explain this unnatural skin coloration, but none of them has been confirmed to be canonical. According to one of these theories, his condition could be the result of a mild exposure to the Magical Plague in utero or shortly after birth -- considering the plague victims have similar skin color and markings as he does -- which may even explain his fine attunement with magic. Even his superior muscular strength and abilities of domination could be part of the side effects of the plague. The Fourth Overlord was a born warrior whose skill with weapons was unmatched. He lived for war, gladiatorial matches and battle, and rose to become one of the youngest and finest military leaders of his time. However, he was also a hard and brutal man who craved violence, death, and absolute mastery over all he deemed his. His savagery in the field and his harsh command techniques were legendary among his servants and enemies alike. In terms of overall evilness, the Fourth Overlord was much more efficient and domineering than his father. While the previous lord relied on his own charisma and deeds to earn the loyalty of his subjects, the Fourth Overlord simply used his signature Evil Presence Spell to compel them into being his loyal slaves or merely destroy them, depending on the path the player has chosen. He also took a more "hands on" approach to his conquered lands, occupying them with minion guards at all times whereas the Third Overlord only did so in specific cases. However, he was not outright cruel, and many commoners from the lands he conquered felt no fear in alerting him to the happenings in his domains, and make foolish requests that he would choose to either fulfill or deny. His style of waging war greatly contrasted the combat doctrines of most of his predecessors. Again, the most notable contrast was with his father, the Third Overlord. Whereas the Third Overlord preferred battles of attrition and full frontal assaults to overwhelm and capture enemy strongpoints (such as his assault on the Silent Order), the Fourth Overlord was a master of subterfuge and lighting-fast assaults. For example, in the Nordberg Sanctuary, instead of facing its dryad guardians head-on, the Fourth Overlord, possessing the body of a minion, snuck around via a secondary, hidden path and took the dryad by surprise from the rear. When conquering the imperial colony of Everlight, the Overlord quickly swept through the town, scattering and confusing the static legion phalanges with attacks from multiple directions and speedy pushes, defeating the much more numerous and arguably more experienced Empire forces. He had the natural ability to control magic, though like his father still needed spell stones to activate his full magical potential. He is also, unlike the Third Overlord, "in tune" with arcane energy--to the point where even standing near a netherworld gate regenerates any wounds he suffered and replenishes his internal mana reserve. This is possibly due to the fact that he is the son of the Third Overlord, who possessed magical ability of some description, or it could be the Tower Heart's explosion infused him with some of the original spell stone power (since the Tower Heart managed the spells). He seemed to be more attached to the Minions then his father, considering them to be close friends, since they were one of the few who didn't fear him and treating him like one of them, in contrast against most of the Nordberg children who despised and feared him. He grew up with the Minions, which is the possible reason why he was willing to sacrifice the newborns in order to bring some of his more experienced (and likely more friendly towards) dead Minions back to life through Mortis, an ancient blue Minion responsible with the life and death of the Minions. Despite being a man of violence and cruelty, apparently incapable of feeling emotions like love and affection, the Fourth Overlord seemed to be rather fond of female company and not at all indifferent to the "pleasures" derived from it. Unlike his father, who had only one mistress, the Witch-boy chose to have three mistresses in his court: Kelda, Juno and Fay. The three women were not at all frightened or disturbed by his wicked presence and his vile actions and seemed to genuinely enjoy his company and attentions - even if for different reasons - while it was not clear whether he really felt love for them or just wanted three trophy wives to enjoy the "pleasurable company". Trivia *Like his father, the Fourth Overlord bears some similarities to Sauron, the Dark Lord of Middle-earth, main antagonist of the Lord of the Rings franchise, but might also draw some inspirations to the Witch-King of Angmar, one of the main lieutenants of Sauron. *He comes from a lineage of Overlord's with his father before him being the Third Overlord and his maternal grandfather being the Second Overlord who then possessed the Wizard (This is more proof of the Fourth Overlord having strong magical blood). Gallery 4thOverlordBattleRockArena.png Childoverlord.jpg FourthOverlordGnome.png Fourth Overlord Battle Rock Arena HD.png Overlord Family Tree 4.png|The Overlord's Family Tree Fourth Overlord Concept Artwork.jpg Fourth Overlord Concept Sketch.png Fourth Overlord Concept Sketch2.png Fourth Overlord Concept Sketch3.png Fourth Overlord Evil Face.jpg Fourth Overlord Face.jpg Fourth Overlord with his minions.jpg Fourth Overlord with his mistress.jpg Overlord2.jpg 56131.jpg 12810 screenshots 2012-10-29 00002.jpg Witch_Boy_Nordberg.JPG See also :* Third Overlord :* Mistress :* Overlad's Family Tree ru:Четвёртый Повелитель Category:Characters Category:Overlord II Category:Overlords Category:Deceased characters